


Your Voice, Your Desk, My Body

by scratches



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Creampie, Desk Sex, Drinking, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Office Sex, Phone Sex, Pre-HYDRA Reveal, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sassy Darcy Lewis, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: Darcy takes Commander Rumlow up on his low-key offer for phone sex.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 41
Kudos: 252





	Your Voice, Your Desk, My Body

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't looked at the tags, for the love of everything holy, look at them. If depictions of phone sex and RST Sex is not for you, turn around. This is 90% smut. 10% plot.
> 
> Unbetad I don't own these characters etc. The usual

The G-men were back, Darcy noted. She was behind the wheel of the Pinzgauer and about to hit another roadblock. She was impressed, they moved their roadblocks from five miles to twenty five, and now about a hundred miles from Puente Antiguo and a hundred miles from nowhere. They were getting desperate. Jane was in the seat snoring next to her, unaware that Darcy was about to fend off the Jack Boots all by herself.

The men were positioned around a long trail of traffic cones, the lights on their government vehicles strobed bright in the dark sky. Clouds covered all of the stars and the waxing moon. Darcy approached the roadblock slowly and shifted the headlights to parking lights. She slid the drivers window open before coming to a full stop. Darcy shifted into neutral and pushed the parking brake with her foot.

"Hey handsome, what can I do you for?" Darcy leaned out the window and leered at the familiar dark haired agent. It was the agent who not so subtly watched Jane and her while they did their errands around town. He was also the coordinator for all of these bull shit roadblocks. Darcy was secretly happy it was her interacting with him. Jane was known to get testy and then they'd threaten to arrest her for discordance. 

Darcy pressed her chest up against the door so her breasts were pushed up higher. She didn't say she wouldn't use certain assets to her advantage. Darcy had seen his eyes wandering, he wasn't subtle. Even Jane had commented on it and had admonished her. What would her boyfriend think if he knew the last three times they, ahem, spoke, she was thinking about said dark haired agent.

His hazel eyes flicked from her face down to her cleavage and back. "Ms. Lewis."

"Handsome Jack Boot." Darcy leered more intently at him. He looked overdressed for the New Mexico summer heat; long dark suit pants, a black button up, the top two buttons unsnapped, and, she was happy to note, tattoos on the back of his arms. Her camisole and thin shorts barely kept her almost cool enough to function in the meager air-con that the Pinz had. "You guys have a location tracker on this old ass truck? Or did you take a lucky guess to where we were going tonight?"

The agent smirked before he said, "Wire tapped your phone, and Selvig has been more than generous to help us."

"Boo," Darcy thumb-downed him. "He is a traitor to Science! Why'd you have to steal him from our crew?" She paused and smirked widely, "Wire tapped our phones? You guys get an earful of me phone sexing my boyfriend yet?" She wasn't being quiet. The agents standing to the side of the road could definitely hear her over the rumble of the Pinz.

"Rumlow." A taller agent, more ferocious looking agent, called out to him. "Let's get on with it."

Some agent's had glowing traffic directors, not that there were other cars on the road. Darcy hadn't seen another car for forty eight miles. This time of night she liked to take note of it.

The other agents stood around and watched the exchange. "Yeah Rumlow, some of us actually want to sleep tonight." Another called.

"Oh, it's mutiny!" Darcy laughed in his face.

He moved his eyes from his subordinates back to her. He skipped over their comments and her disappointment in Selvig. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. He lowered his voice as he held a business card out to her between his index and middle finger. "Honey, I wouldn't call what you and that college boy do phone sex. When you want a real job, or Foster wants a real lab, hell, you want real phone sex, you give me a call." He paused and finished with a roll of his eyes. "You both waste our fucking time chasing you around New Mexico." 

Darcy sat up a bit before she leaned her torso out of the window. She watched as he licked his lips while flicking his eyes back down to her chest. Darcy had foregone the bra while making the six hour trip across New Mexico and, she knew, her tits were about to fall out. She plucked the card from between his fingers and sat back down, breasts bouncing. She saw him flick his eyes down again before he licked his lips subconciously. The card went into a cup holder next to a sweating can of Red Bull after she noted his name. "If you hadn't stole all of our shit, we wouldn't be rebuffing your science money or making you traverse the wilds of this dusty ass bullshit state." 

Rumlow took a step closer to the Pinz before he crossed his arms and leaned against it. "You gonna call someday so we can stop chasing this piece of shit around? I've got bigger fish to fry than making sure a co-ed and a science nerd don't talk about a gas leak in Puente-Fucking-Nowhere. Or making sure they aren't busting holes into the fabric of space and time."

Darcy popped the parking brake and shifted into first gear before saying, "I'll be calling, but it won't be about a job, Agent Rumlow."

Rumlow stepped back so she didn't drive over his foot. "It's Commander, Ms. Lewis."

She reached out of the window and lifted her middle finger as she shifted into second gear before they began to cruise down RT380, Roswell was still a two hour drive away, their destination past there.

~~

Months later, Darcy sprawled across her bed in the small observatory in Norway and weaved the threadbare business card between her fingers. Her and he-who-won't-be-mentioned had broken up weeks ago. He felt that with the both of them on opposite continents and her not pursuing to finish her degree meant they were on different wavelengths. Darcy was surprised that she agreed with him. Since the New York incident and her hacking New York City's cameras for Jane to see the absolutely batshit alien invasion, her priorities had shifted. She was Jane's platonic life mate, and she really, really, liked the government grants they were receiving to look into space anomalies. 

"Fuck it." Darcy laughed before she grabbed the almost empty bottle of Akvavit from the floor. She unscrewed the top and took a generous swig. If nothing else, being Jane's assistant definitely taught her how to drink. Science brain blocks were no match for a bottle of Akvavit or 12% beer. Darcy placed the open bottle onto the night stand before she dialed Commander Rumlow's number.

It rang. 

And rang 

On the fifth ring, she heard, "Commander Rumlow." His voice sounded tired. 

"Hello, Commander." Darcy smirked. It was only eleven p.m. in D.C., if that was where he actually was. That was where the card said his office was.

"I hate it when you fuck with me after missions, Natasha." He sighed and Darcy could hear him rustling blankets.

She leaned back against the headboard. "This isn't Natasha."

"Who the fuck is it because I haven't slept a full eight hours in twenty days." 

"It's Darcy Lewis, Commander." She lowered her voice and smirked.

"The fuck you calling me for, Lewis?" Rumlow groaned. 

"Cashing in on that phone call you owe me." She reached over and took another swig of the clear liquor. 

"It's four in the morning in Norway, what are you even doing awake." 

"Drinking," she took another swig, "thinking about you and your biceps." Darcy chuckled low. "Thinking about you and more than your biceps. Wondering why you know where I am."

"Oh my God." Rumlow groaned louder. "Fuck. You can't be doing this to me." She heard more blankets rustle around. 

"Play with myself while talking to you?" Darcy's voice was thick with arousal, and Akvavit.

"Yeah… man needs some warning." There was a pause. "Can't be springing memories of breasts and lips on me when I'm half asleep."

"So you don't want to play?" She pouted and hoped it came through the phone.

"Baby, ain't much more I want to do than play with you, but I'm so tired I can't even get it up." Rumlow said. 

"You're no fun, Rumlow." Darcy took another swig of Akvavit, put it down and then ran her hand down her naked chest, stomach, and onto her pussy. "I've been so wet thinking about you for ages."

"You're going to tease me until I die, aren't you?" She could hear Rumlow moving around and sitting up. 

"I'm not ashamed." Darcy ran her fingers through her wet lips and up to her clit. "I don't even need you to get hard, I just need you to tell me what you'd do to me. I know you wanted to get me alone outside of Roswell. You had a real good offer for me, I bet."

"You playing with yourself over there?" She made an affirmative noise. "You don't want me to jerk off to you and your sexy voice?"

Darcy sighed as she dipped her fingers in deeper. "Only if you want to. I can get off without you."

"You really want to know what I'd do to you?" Darcy uh-huh'd in his ear. "Lewis, I'd tuck you into bed, and kiss you good night." 

She heard a dial tone. "What the fuck." Darcy rolled her eyes before dropping her phone. She moved her free hand to her breast and pinched at her nipple. "Goddamn." She sighed and moved her finger across her pussy faster. 

She imagined him on the other line, phone in one hand and his other gripping his heavy cock as Darcy told him how she would suck him down, how she wanted to get out of the Pinz and fuck him hard in the desert all the times they ran into one another after Thor landed. She felt drips of her cream slip out of her as she imagined him telling her how he wanted to come all over her lips. Darcy groaned and moved her fingers in deep, crooking them up and pushing against her G spot. She wondered if his cock would hit her there, if he'd take his time to find it to make her shudder around him.

Her phone rang.

She moved the hand on her breast to the phone and looked down. It was a different D.C. number. "I thought you put me to bed, Commander." She answered testily.

"I know you're over there still playing with yourself." Rumlow said, his voice dropping low. "You probably have your fingers on your pussy thinking about how I feel."

Darcy pressed deeper into her pussy and moved her fingers back and forth. "Yeah, I'm thinking about your cock dragging against the front of my cunt."

He laughed, "Yeah? Am I rubbing that spot in you? The one that'll soak my sheets?" 

Darcy moaned before kneeling on the bed. "Fuck yes." She was able to get a better angle this way. The booze made touching her body easier. "You'd be hitting it every time you entered me." She kept dragging her fingers there, feeling herself swell. "It feels so good, Rumlow.."

"It's Brock. If I'm fucking you, you call me Brock." He whispered to her. "Where's my lips? Are we kissing? Am I sucking on your neck? Sucking your big tits?"

"Ung." Darcy moved her hips on her hand. "You've got my tits between your hands and you're sucking on them." She groaned just thinking about it. "You bite at my right nipple though, knowing it'll set me off."

"Is that right?" Brock hummed in her ear. "Are you going to come for me Darcy?"

"Mmhmm." Her hand moved faster and put more pressure on the front of her pussy.

"I didn't hear you, honey."

"Yes, Brock, I'm going to come so hard." She moaned and moved her thumb so it grazed her clit every time her hand moved in.

"You a squirter, Darcy? You going to get wet enough to soak my thighs?"

"Yes. And Yes." 

"Let me hear your pussy, Darcy."

She put the phone on speaker and moved it down her body and held it close to her opening as her hand made obscene squelching sounds. "I'm going to need a towel when I come." She moaned.

"Yeah, baby, I can hear that." 

She brought the phone back to her ear and whispered, "I'm so close, I just want your cock in me, I've been thinking about it for a long time." 

"I want you to come, think about how I'm holding you, moving easily between your folds. I'm going to have you folded in half and begging me to come someday."

"I want that." Darcy pushed harder against her g-spot. "I'm going to come. Oh fuck "

"Let me hear you, baby. Come for me." Brock said huskily in her ear.

"Shit, I'm coming. Fuck." Darcy held onto the phone as her pussy spasmed around her hand and gushed fluid out. She moved her fingers to her clit and pressed hard back and forth to keep her orgasm going. She keened high before laying on her back and dipping her fingers back into herself. "That felt so good "

"You feel better? You come all over yourself?"

"I came so hard I don't think I can move." Darcy groaned and moved her fingers slowly.

"Are you still playing with yourself, Darcy?" She made an affirmative noise. "You're just insatiable, I knew you would be. I'd fuck you all night and you still wouldn't be filled enough."

"Oh my God." She felt herself spasm again, a small trickle of come dropped out of her. "I'm going to come all night thinking about fucking you and riding your cock."

"What about sitting on my face? You going to skip that part? I'd get you to come and then I'd pull you up and slip my tongue between those folds."

"Fuck, Brock. Would you?" 

"Next time I see you. I'll get on my knees and make you come before you even have your clothes off." She moaned in his ear before coming again. "That's it, come on my face. I'd swallow everything you give me down."

"I'm going to die." Darcy pulled her hand off of her pussy and panted. "You're going to kill me." She huffed and let her legs bow to the side. "You made me come so hard, Brock."

"I'm glad I could help, baby." He said. "Next time, text me first so I'm ready. I want to cum with you."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do that."

"Good night, Darcy."

"Night, Brock."

~~

Darcy caught his eye as her and Jane passed STRIKE Alpha who were in pressed suits. Jane and Darcy stepped off of the elevator on the first floor as they were waiting to step on. Brock smirked. She lifted a brow in his direction. 

Jane held onto her arm and was saying something about lab space in West Virginia when the door to the elevator closed. She lost sight of the man she had been having really fucking hot phone sex with for a year. 

The Convergence was what finally brought them to D.C.. Thor had decided to stay on Midgard. Shield wanted Thor. Thor brought Jane, Darcy, and pantsless Erik. Darcy was still pissed Rumlow hadn't called her back when she tried to reach him about the Convergence. 

"Darcy." Jane shook her. "Darcy." Darcy felt Jane poke her in the ribs. 

"What, Jane?" She turned and stared at her boss.

"We need to go and check the space." Jane was adamant. 

"Can't we take a few days off?" Darcy whined. "We've been sciencing for ages, and we are in Washington D.C. the land of political science. Can't I have some fun and nerd out while we are here?" 

Jane stopped and assessed Darcy. Darcy stopped and narrowed her eyes at Jane. 

"You want to bang that Jack Boot you call." Jane poked her in the shoulder. 

"Yeah, so? Wanting doesn't mean it is going to happen. So while I'm waiting around I might as well attend the talk about 'Why are Confederate statues still standing' and 'Aristotle: first Political Scientist." Darcy gestured with her arms.

They kept their eyes narrowed at one another. Jane narrowed hers further. "I am lucky that I stole you from Soft Science for Hard Science. I acquiesce, this time, for you to enjoy further learning about the major you put off for two years to keep me alive."

Darcy leaned back and judged Jane. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Jane paused and sighed. "I also want to check the Library of Congress for some manuscripts that they say they have online."

"Really?" Darcy dragged the word out.

Jane pushed her friend and assistant and rolled her eyes. "Really."

It was two days later, Darcy still hadn't heard from Commander Rumlow. The disappointment was palpable in the air around her. She sat in a conference room with Jane working on a set of encrypted laptops with data sets from New Mexico, New York, and now London. They were trying to collate some sort of data to show The Government Overlords. They are hunched over Jane's computer looking at peaks and valleys of gamma radiation as someone tapped at the door, startling both women 

Jane stood from her chair and pulled the door open. "What?"

Commander Rumlow stood there head to toe in black. He ran his hand through his styled hair before he asked, "Just wondering if you ladies have had lunch yet."

Darcy watched Jane become skeptical. She hated when people used the phase "a lightbulb went off", but once Jane put together who the man was and what he was asking, Jane just said, "Go and bang. She's been moping about you since we got here." 

"Yeah boy!" Darcy cawed. 

Brock's brows rose into his hairline. "What?"

Jane gestured between Darcy and Brock. "The walls in London were very thin." She sat back at the conference table and pulled both laptops towards her. "Get out of here and don't come back until you apologize for ignoring the Convergence." 

Darcy was impressed with Jane's dismissive tone. "Thanks, boss." She leaned over and kissed the top of her head and grabbed her black purse. "Don't work too late."

"Don't destroy one of Fury's guard dogs." Jane said loudly.

"No promises." Darcy laughed as she made her way towards Commander Rumlow. "So Commander, you said something about lunch?" Darcy leaned against the door frame next to him. She watched as he assessed her. Purple blouse, black skirt, sensible heels, and big, bouncy curls in her hair.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, voice set to a low timber, "How about dessert? You want a cream pie?" 

Darcy's eyes lit up and she laughed. "You know, I'm really upset with you." 

"That so?" Brock leaned his arm next to her head. "Why's that?"

"You didn't get my message about Space Elves." Darcy rested a hand on his chest. "And you've ignored me since we arrived a week ago." 

"We were in Bolivia chasing some terrorists, don't be mad, baby." His voice pitched lower, "We've been busy hunting down factions of this terrorist cell. That's why I told you I'd be radio silent for a while. We got back two days before you." He reached up and held her waist. "We've been debriefing Bolivia and had to be briefed about your London madness." He caressed her waist and a pool of heat settled in her core. "You can't stay out of trouble if I'm not keeping tabs on you?"

She licked her lips as she watched his eyes fall to look down her blouse. "It was just work stuff?"

"Remember when you were in South Africa and had no phone service for three weeks?" Darcy nodded. "I was dying to talk to you and to hear you in my ear, but I knew I had to wait, you'd message me when you could."

"I'll keep that in mind the next time I get butt hurt." Darcy moved from the doorway and stepped closer to him. Both of her hands held onto his shirt. "You could have at least shot me a text."

"Honey, I wanted you so bad, I don't think I'd be able to stop at a text."

"Get out of my conference room, you're both idiots." Jane interrupted from the table. 

"Love you, Jane!" Darcy smiled and pulled Brock from the door and kicked it shut.

Brock let Darcy pull him to the elevators where they waited. "So, where are we going?" 

Brock leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I wasn't joking. I'm going to bend you over and fill you up." His hand moved to her ass and held her. Darcy looked over at him. "And I'm not waiting." 

Darcy rubbed her legs together before saying, "I don't want to either, the hotel is so far from here." 

"I'm going to bend you over my desk, just like I told you I would." He held her ass until the elevator stopped at their floor. He moved his hand up to her waist and ushered her into the glass box. 

Darcy turned and leaned into the STRIKE Commander as they waited for the elevator to get to the Task Unit floor. They were at the back of the elevator and Darcy's lips curled as Brock's hand slipped down to hold her generous ass again. 

Brock gently moved her out of the elevator and down the hall, nodding to a few agent's as he passed them by. Darcy smirked the whole time. They made it to a nondescript door that had a "Do Not Disturb" sign on it and a plaque that had Brock's full name and position printed on it. "Oh fancy, Commander." Darcy trailed her hand across the brass next to the door. "How many years of your life did you have to sell to get the fancy lettering."

He pushed the door closed and locked it. "About seventeen." Brock grabbed her by the waist, spun Darcy, and held her there. "And my first born."

"That's one hell of a commitment, Commander." Darcy purred. 

She could feel herself getting wet, just standing this close to him. The flirting and gratuitous mutual masturbation over the year had kept her on edge. There was a little part of her that always said they would never actually meet up and do this. That part also told her he had someone in D.C. and that she was the other woman. Darcy reached out and cupped his face, "I've been thinking about your lips since Roswell. You kept licking them every time you looked down my shirt. You weren't subtle."

"I wasn't trying to be. I'm a leacherous old man." He nosed her palm. 

"I can't wait until you're licking between my thighs." She moved closer and could feel his length hard against her stomach. 

He kissed her fingers and pulled her thumb into his mouth. "You're so fucking sexy. You had me turned on during my meeting with Fury after seeing you the other day. I couldn't keep the thought of your tight ass in those jeans out of my mind."

Darcy pressed herself closer. "You looked so hot in your suit. I don't know what kind of missions they have you running in suits, but you'd be able to kill them with one look, Commander."

"Baby, you can't be calling me that in my office." He trailed a hand up and held her breast in his hand. "Fuck, you're perfect, pictures and video don't do you justice." 

Darcy pulled him down and kissed him hard. "You've been my wet dream for years," she panted. 

Twenty minutes later, Brock had her bent over his desk. Her hands left sweat marks on the polished mahogany as he thrust into her gently. Darcy had begged for it rough until she came, Brock biting her shoulder and pulling her hair. After she came down, he gathered her in his arms and fucked her slowly. Darcy's legs were shaking as he held onto her right breast and played with her nipple. He was bent over her, kissing the side of her neck, slowly pumping in her as she gasped. "You going to come again, Darcy?" She nodded and closed her eyes, trying to hold it off. Brock had grabbed a gym towel and put it under them, their shoes and clothes were thrown across the leather couch in the corner. "You going to get wetter this time?" She nodded again. He shifted his angle and moved a hand to push against her mound, pressing her g-spot against his cock from the outside. "I can feel you getting full, you know that?" As he pushed he reached his fingers down and slipped his fingers across her clit.

"Fuck," Darcy moaned out before she pushed back against his slow thrusts and felt herself gush around him.

"That's what I was waiting for." He rubbed at her clit some more and felt her spill around him. "That's as hot as I imagined." He nibbled at her ear and Darcy clamped onto his dick harder. "And I thought about it a lot, how much you'd squirt, how I'd do it."

"I need your come, Brock. I can't come again." She pleaded. He rubbed at her clit some more. Her pussy was tight around his dick as he picked up his pace. "Come in me. I need it."

"You're so sexy." He said, smiling against her before moving both of his hands on her hips. "You really want it? You want me to come in you?"

"It's what I've wanted for years." Darcy moaned loudly.

"I'm going to come." One of his hands moved to pull Darcy's torso up and against his body. He snapped his hips roughly a final time as he held her. Darcy's legs were still shaking as she leaned back against him and gasped for air. "Baby, you're so fucking sexy."

"That was… ten out of ten." Darcy shut her eyes and felt him soften in her, his spent ejaculate wet around her opening.

"Oh honey, I'm not done yet." She opened her eyes and watched as he pulled his soft cock out and dropped to his knees. Darcy felt him spread her ass and thighs before his tongue and lips speared her pussy open. 

"Oh fuck."

~~

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking stop me. I need to stop writing Rumlow/Darcy fics... -___-


End file.
